Storytime (Part 1)
One day, Maddie wanted to find a way to get YouTube likes and become a karma whore on reddit so she decided to make a Storytime video in a pathetic attempt to do so. So Maddie created the most outlandish, most stupid and retarded story that ever existed and that was so unbelievable that it'd make you want to eat Tide Pods. This is that story..... Act I One day Maddie was making a video for the Dude Hurstville Hurstville channel (now Playhouse Kids), which was the shitty alt channel that her mom helped her make after her original account got terminated. Hopefully that account gets terminated too. But anyway, she was making a video for it, and of course, it was terrible. Usual Maddie cringe had ensued when suddenly Maddie had to go to school (even though she's too dumb to even retain the information that she learns there). "I don't want to go to freaking ScHooL!!!!!!!1111" Maddie had exclaimed so loudly that you could hear her from ten miles away. She had to go anyway and was pissed off for the whole car ride there. All she had wanted to do was pray to Shing-Ying with her hallucinations all day, and snort up some cocaine but now she was going to school. When she got dropped off, she put her stuff in her cubby and sat down at her desk. Seems normal, right? This is when stuff gets weird. The teacher had said, "Good morning class, today we're gonna have an assembly so we're gonna go to the lunchroom and you guys better be on your best assembly behavior." Usually, assemblies are okay because you can get out of doing work, but not this time. Today's assembly was an anti-drug PSA assembly, and that was gonna be bad news for Maddie since she loves doing drugs. Her class walked in a line out of the classroom and sat down on the lunchroom floor, legs crossed, ready to be educated on why doing drugs is bad. Instantly, an orange furry walked in. "Hey kids, I'm Cool Cat!" The furry introduced himself. "And doing drugs is not cool!" Maddie immediately blurted out, "WELL TOO FREAKING BAD!" (Because she's too scared to say "fuck" at school and she thinks heck is a bad word even though it isn't). Suddenly, Reaction Time appeared beside her. "WHAT IS UP GUYS, IT'S REACTION TIME HERE, BACK WITH ANOTHER VIDEO!" He shouted obnoxiously. Maddie was happy that her senpai had appeared, as Reaction Time was one of her favorite hallucinations. "H-hewwo Reaction Time senpai ^-^" Maddie greeted. "Today we're gonna be reacting to the funniest tweets!" Reaction Time continued. "Oh yes Daddy Derek," Maddie moaned. "You can react to my tweets if you know what I'm saying." Reaction Time then said, "Woah momma. Well, you have to go to your lunchbox and get the "sugar." It's important." So Maddie asked if she could use the bathroom and her teacher had told her yes. She went into the classroom, went in her cubby, and got the "sugar" from her lunchbox. Maddie then went to the bathroom, put the "sugar" in lines using a spork that she got, and started snorting that shit up. While she was snorting the good shit (or sugar, Jake Paul, whatever you want to call it. Either way it's still cocaine.) Jojo Siwa and Carson appeared beside her. Jojo had taken out her iPhone X and started to make a musical.ly while spouting out lyrics to her terrible songs. Carson then told her to stop. "Okay guys," Carson started, "I have a plan." Maddie's other hallucinations chimed in, "What is it?" "Well," Carson continued, "we're gonna make the Fourth Reich, or codename Operation: Annihilation." Chuck commented, "Sounds pretty cool, but what is the Fourth Reich?" Carson explained, "It's how we're gonna wipe the ZOOM haters from the face of the earth and make everyone ever praise the ZOOM Cult and the Godrodian Cartoon Police." Maddie evilly laughed, "Yes Carson, that's a wonderful idea. But will this also wipe out Raichu the Great and ban her from my channel?" "Most certainly Maddie," Carson reassured. "Raichu will be gone for good, and so will her army." Maddie cheered and started snorting more and more of Jake Paul until she got so high that nothing even existed anymore and she was having an existential crisis. After she overdosed on Jake Paul, she went back to the lunchroom when she found that no one was there. The assembly had ended two hours after she snuck out, so she went back to class and her teacher was mad. "MADDIE WONKA CHANDLER FRETZ!" Her teacher screamed. "WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IN THE BATHROOM FOR TWO HOURS!" Maddie tried to make up an excuse. "Uh... I don't know." Maddie said. "GO TO PRINCIPAL RATBURN'S OFFICE!" The teacher yelled. Maddie sighed and left the classroom, slamming the door behind her as she marched over to the principal's office... Act II Maddie opened the door to Principal Ratburn's office, and when she did she found him watching Hey Arnold Rugrats crossover hentai on Roblox. Principal Ratburn let out a deafening "REEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" when he saw that Maddie entered, and he deleted his browser history in a flash. "What are you in here for?" Principal Ratburn asked. Maddie the responded, "Well Principal Ratburn, this school is stupid because they won't let me get FUDGING HIGH!1111!!!!!!" Principal Ratburn sighed, "We knew you were taking drugs the whole time, but I thought you'd stop after you went to rehab." Maddie explained, "That's the thing, I never went to rehab." Principal Rat-a-tat-tat-burn let out a sigh. Then he said, "Well Maddie, you are suspended from school for three days. And while you are suspended you must stay at least 50 feet away from school campus." Maddie yelled, "WhAT TeH HeCC RaT a TAT tat BuRN!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Continue to write this, we need you! Category:Placeholder Category:Storytime Trilogy Category:Movies Category:The Godrod Family Category:I Suck Sesame Street Category:Maddie's puppets Category:ZOOM Cult Category:Cringe Category:Books Category:The backyard gang Category:Minecraft 9/11 Reenactment Category:People Category:Maddie's Drug Trips Category:Despicable Me Inspirations Category:Girls Who are Shy Category:Baby vangoah Category:Minions Category:SPOKEN SALAMI